ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Air (episode)
Dead Air is the fifth episode in NCIS Season 8 and the 167th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis A politically outspoken radio host and his guest, a naval commander are both gunned down during a radio show. The investigation leads the NCIS team to a terrorist conspiracy involving an extreme home-grown terrorist group and a potentially devastating threat that could jeopardize national security. Prologue As a lone car drives along the road, easy-listening music is heard coming from the car's radio. Once the jingle has played, the DJ welcomes his audience back and announces that they're on Daily Backtalk, 86.9 FM. before revealing that he's their host, Adam Gator. Gator then announces that this morning, he's joined by a very special guest: Navy Commander Walter Daniels. It then cuts to the inside of a radio studio where Gator and Daniels are seen in a studio while a man in the background keeps an eye on things. Gator remarks that many loyal listeners to this show have complained and questioned why they spend hundreds of billions sending troops, planes and ships to protect other countries and resources, they say should be here protecting and bettering the homeland. As this happens, an SUV drives along the road, its driver glued to the station as Daniels remarks they are and that the age of isolationism is long over. Gator then wonders about those who complain about the U.S. having to be pay to be the policemen of the world? As this goes on, it's shown that the S pulls up outside the station itself. Daniels remarks that American military deployment around the globe assures the safety of free trade of all and that it's trade that invariably benefits their own markets. Meanwhile, the SUV stops outside the station with the driver getting out. As Daniel continues on, stating that secondly they're constantly eliminating terrorist threats that may otherwise end up in their own backyard while the SUV driver grabs a rifle from the back of his SUV before heading into the station. Gator remarks that it brings them to their next topic and the main reason he asked Daniels to be here today right after a word... Meanwhile, the driver enters a booth and shoots the engineer, startling both Gator and Daniels. "Hey, what are you doing?", Gator yells. "Hey, put it down". It then heads outside to the radio station with Gator yelling at the shooter to stop him before he's shot while Daniels begs for his life and for someone to call before he too is gunned down. It then cuts to a close-up of the radio in the SUV as two more gunshots are heard. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five As a social worker talks to Kristen in the Conference Room, Ziva keeps an eye on things from outside with Gibbs asking for an update on Arthur Haskell. Ziva tells Gibbs that Haskell regained consciousness and that he's being treated for a mild concussion with the doctors planning on releasing him into NCIS custody very soon. Major Events *It's revealed that five years have passed since the events in Under Covers (episode). Trivia *The laptop McGee uses to delete Ziva's NCIS profile, reverting it back to her original Mossad profile is an Acer. Cast Series Regulars Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 8 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Christopher J. Waild Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Terrence O'Hara